Ginyu Assault
Ginyu Assault is the first episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Tsui ni Chokusetsu Taiketsu!! Ginyu Taicho no Odemashi da". The episode first aired on November 21, 1990. Summary Burter and Jeice are attacking Goku, but Goku dodges the attacks with the greatest of ease. Jeice then tells Goku to attack him, and so he does punching Jeice right in the face. After Jeice calls Goku a "Cheapshot", Goku said that he thought they were ready for battle. Anyhow, the two members of the Ginyu Force go back to attacking and they got drilled by Goku. Burter then realizes that Goku had been hiding his power level from the scouter. Meanwhile, Frieza is approaching Guru's house and thinking what it would be like to be immortal. Back at the battlefield, Burter and Jeice continue their pitiful attacks against Goku, who keeps dodging them. Vegeta can’t believe Goku’s power as he shot up in power very dramatically since Vegeta had fought him on Earth. Jeice and Burter try another attack, the Purple Spiral. Although the attack was powerful, Goku was able to shield himself from it very easily. Meanwhile, Bulma is stuck out in the middle of Namek when a ki blast from the purple spiral hits the cave where Bulma is residing. Now Bulma is furious! Back at the battlefield, Jeice and Burter prepare to launch another plan of attack. First, Jeice would throw his fireball and then Burter would attack Goku when he dodges the attack. However, Goku did not dodge the attack. Instead, he tossed the fireball away as if it were a beach ball and launched right at Burter. Burter avoided the blast, but then gets angry and attacks Goku. Goku then disappears to appear right behind Burter. Burter could not believe that someone was faster than him. Engulfed in rage, Burter started to attack Goku head on. Jeice also enters the fight. This only leads to Goku slipping out of the way and Burter and Jeice punched themselves instead of their opponent, Goku. Then, Goku knocks out Burter with just a few punches. With that, Jeice leaves the scene in order to get his boss, Captain Ginyu. Vegeta then sends Burter and Recoome to another dimension with a couple of attacks. He then told Goku that he is too soft and that he shouldn’t give anyone compassion when on the battlefield. Goku refuses to listen to Vegeta. Vegeta also thought that Frieza had already made his wish for immortality. However, Krillin and Goku disagreed as firstly when you call upon the Dragon, large thunder, dark clouds and raging winds occur. Also, there is a password for summoning the Dragon that only the Nameks know. Meanwhile at Frieza’s ship, Jeice tells Captain Ginyu what happened. Captain Ginyu could not believe that his Ginyu Force could have been destroyed. Captain Ginyu then tells Jeice that if he wants his job back as part of the Ginyu force, he would first have to show the militants some Ginyu style and so they did. After that, they left for the battlefield. The battle is set, Captain Ginyu versus Goku. Battles *Goku VS Burter and Jeice Major events *Burter is defeated by Goku. *Burter and Recoome are killed by Vegeta. Trivia *The characters' voices change, as FUNimation takes over vocal production. Even after Funimation redubbed the earlier episodes, and parts of this episode years later, several voices are different. *When FUNimation first dubbed this episode, it was actually the second half of the previous episode (the old Funimation/Saban dub ended at the end of the first half of the previous episode), and the first half of this one. Many scenes were cut as an effort to catch up to pace. FUNimation was able to catch up in 4 episodes. The missing scenes and original format was restored for the Uncut VHS tapes, Uncut DVD singles, and Remastered boxsets. Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z